Mariotehplumber : The Lost Video
Hello, listeners. I have severe PTSD. No, i'm not a Vietnam Veteran, i'm just a regular ol' joe. ( or i used to be ). I just recently came out of a mental ward. They gave me some medication, but it never works. I still have that painful memory of that..... that ..... that..... experience i had last month. It all started after a came home from my job at Chuck E' Cheese's. As I was about to relax by watching YouTube videos on my 2008 laptop, i recieved a new email from an anonymous user. I was curious about this & I decided to see what the letter said. It only showed a download link for a video that said, "mtp lost.mp4". I wonder what this video had in store for me. so i decided to download it. Now, that was the decision that i regretted from that day forward. Before i started to watch the video, i thought i heard a faint scream coming out of my window. I just assumed that it was some dumb kids playing & proceeded to click on my downloaded video. The video started off with the classic Sega intro, but instead of the usual "SEEEGGAAA" jingle, it instead sounded like a demon singing it! "SEEEEEEEGGGGGGAAAAAAA!!!!!" i was deeply disturbed..... It then showed the intro. It turned out that the video was a Mariotehplumber video. ( you know the crazy sonic fanboy who curses & whines about the modern sonic games & says that Rosalina is a hentai character ). But this time around, the intro was..... different, to say the least. The sky & water was red, the rocks were replaced with volcanoes, & Mariotehplumber himself looked more sinister with him giving me the middle finger! ( rude ) To top it all off, the usual Sonic 4 title theme that played was slowed down with a lowered pitch. After the disturbing intro, i heard a blood curdling scream for about 30 seconds, until the main program began. Mariotheplumber started off with his usual schtick, "Okay, i'm gonna do a fuck'n review of this shitty fuck'n shit called....." He then paused for a second. "Uh....." he was trying to think of something to say, "Oh yeah, lost episodes! They're fuck'n gay as fuck!!! Anyone who likes that shit should have a quill up their ass! No, wait, even better, A CHILI CHEESE DOG UP THEIR ASS!!!! YEAH, YOU FUCK'N HEARD ME YA MORANS!!!" I was just insulted. Just then, the video started to show live footage of him in his basement. He looked much more sinister than in his other videos. He then started to say in a rather unsettling voice, "Okay, so, you fuck'n morans don't knowlize, that i have super fuck'n powers, alright? Yeah ya modern morans! I have fuck'n super powers like in Dragon Ball Z, & ya know what else, i know how to use 'em!" He then posed like a gargoyle, " Watch this, ya fuck'n morans!!!" He then started to glow in different colors, he spread out his arms, his eyes glowed, & A sudden flash of light flashed on screen! He...... he..... he now looked.... like an actual demon. " HA, HA, HAAAAA!!!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YA FUCK'N MORANS!!!!" He said in a demonic voice, " I TOLD YOU, I FUCK'N TOLD YOU, THIS WILL HAPPEN TO YOU IF YOU SEE ANY LOST EPISODES AGAIN, LIKE VIDEO POWER, OR BABY GENIUS, OR ANY OF THE OTHER FUCK'N SHOWS THAT HAVE LOST EPISODE TAPES IN THEM!!!!" He then spun around like the Tasmanian Devil, destroying all of his baby toys! He then stopped, & he held up what looked like the lost Baby Genius tape. He then devoured it whole, chewing, & chewing on it, showing his, disgusting, sizzling, boiling saliva, & bits of his snake-like tounge. He then burped! He then pulled out a hyper-realistic blue hedgehog with green eyes, ( it was not Modern Sonic, by the way ). The hedgehog squeaked & squeaked in fear, as the malicous demon that used to be Mariotehplumber started to shove a 5-dollar footlong chili cheese dog up the poor hedgehog's tiny asshole! I couldn't look at it! "YOU'LL BE WARNED," Said the demon, " YA MORAAAAAAAAAAAA---" My laptop crashed because of the loud yelling. I.....I....I was immediatley traumatized from what i just seen. I needed to be saved! So I decided to go to my local black baptist church to erase away the memory of that SINFUL video!!! I was at the middle of service when I arrived there, all of the people were clapping & singing along to the music, I ran to the podium, "SAVE ME PASTOR!!! SAVE ME!!!" I yelled! The pastor noticed me, " What's the problem, child?" he said. "The.... the video.... It was.... evil!" I sobbed. The pastor & all of the people of the church surrounded me, praying for me, i felt a sudden sigh of relief, maybe things will be better now. Until, i heard someone opening the church door! IT WAS HIM!!!! "I FUCK'N FOUND YOU YA MORAN!!!" Mariotehplumber screamed at me! I screamed, & tried to run away, but MTP caught me by pulling on the back of my shirt! he then pulled out a 5 dollar footlong chili cheese dog & proceeded to shove it into my asshole! I screamed in agony, crying for help, but the people didn't listen to me, they were just too busy dancing & singning to their gospel music to notice the HORRORS that was in front of them! I was pregnant for a week. I was in the hospital for another week. I shat out 4 beautiful mutant chili cheese dog babies from my asshole. I'm now a father. My oldest son is going to college soon, those chili cheese dog creatures grow up so darn fast, don't they? And this was all because of...... Mariotehplumber The End. Category:Creepypastas That DaveTheUseless Should Read Category:Lost Episodes